The Life of Megan Hunt
by CharlieGrey
Summary: As emotions begin to blur for Megan, she knows one thing, she likes her coworker, Peter Dunlop. The only problem is, he is already in a relationship. With a psycho man on the warpath after Megan put his brother in jail, can Peter be able to save Megan?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm kind of nervous to put it out there. Anyway, this was just an idea of something I had a while ago, but after last night's episode, it kind of changed. Might contain a possible spoiler of the last episode as well, so read with caution. I am only seventeen, so I don't think I will be writing at the M level anytime soon, maybe a T to be safe.**

"Hey, a few of us are going out to grab a drink. You up for it?" Peter asked from the doorway of Megan's office. Megan gave Peter a skeptical look as she placed the files she had been working on in a pile on her desk.

"Define a few of us." Peter rolled his eyes thinking that Megan was referring to whether or not Kate would be there. On the contrary, it was someone else Megan had her mind on.

"Just Sam, Bud, Curtis, me…and Kate." Megan looked relieved for a moment, and then her eyebrows scrunched up, almost like she was having a debate with herself.

"What about Ethan or Dani?"

"Dani had a prior engagement, and Ethan had a date." Megan's eyebrow rose at that. "Didn't want any details. So you coming?"

"Sure, let me change and grab my purse." With that Peter headed downstairs to meet up with the group while Megan went to change back into her dress. As he reached the ground level, he found Sam and Bud waiting by Bud's car. Bud gave him a knowing look, but didn't say anything.

"Is she coming?" Sam asked. Peter nodded his head and both Sam and Bud looked at Peter and then each other. "Mhmm."

"What?"

"Nothing." At that moment, Megan walked out of the elevator wearing a skin tight purple dress that hit just above her knees. "Ahh. Dr. Hunt, no more dead bodies needing your attention?"

"None as of right now, but we wouldn't want to jinx anyone would we?" Megan said with a genuine smile that she rarely showed. Tonight was taking a turn for the better in Megan's opinion, and she just hoped it didn't end up going downhill. As Sam and Bud got in the car, she gave one last look at Peter before she sat in the back with him sliding in next to her.

**What did you think? I know, it was kind of short. The next chapter should be a little longer, and I already have it written out for you lovelies :) Hope you enjoyed, and please comment and maybe, possibly add this story to your alerts as well ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter to the story. Hope you guys liked the first chapter enough to continue. It gets intense right now haha. I got the idea for the ending of this chapter by watching the episode of "Castle" that Dana Delany was in a while back :)**

Just a few blocks from the office, the group sat a table in the far corner of the bar. "Would you like to dance?" Peter asked Sam, who accepted and then gave Bud a look before walking onto the dance floor. Now that Bud and Megan were alone, Bud decided to have a chat with Megan.

"So Dr. Hunt, I heard Lacey was living with you now."

"She is, but only for a few months until Todd gets back."

"How does Lacey feel about that?"

"It's not the ideal situation for her. She wishes she could live with both her parents at the same time, but she also doesn't want her parents to be unhappy."

"She just wants what's best for you and Todd. What does she think about Peter?" Megan looked up from her drink and gave Bud a confused look, debating what to say next.

"She thinks he's great. Why?" Bud just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his beer, so she just dropped the conversation. As the song ended, Sam and Peter began walking back to the table when someone called out to Peter. It was none other than Dani.

"Hey! I thought you had other plans?" Peter exclaimed as he walked over to her planting a kiss on her lips. Megan looked down at her glass of wine focusing all her attention on the red liquid. It wasn't until she heard Dani calling her name that she was brought back to the table and all the expectant faces staring at her.

"Sorry. Hey Dani, what's up?"

"Just got back from dinner with my mom. Thought I'd stop by and have a drink. Last case close smoothly?" Megan smirked at that.

"As smooth as any murder case can be."

"What happened to the victim?"

As Megan was about to reply, Peter decided to answer for her. "The victim's husband hired a hitman after he found out she was having an affair with his boss."

"Damn. Sounds like a prick to me." Dani laughed at smiled at Peter. Megan pretended to look at her phone when Dani's face inched closer to Peter's. Before their lips met, Megan stood up from the table startling the other four at the table.

"Sorry, I have to get home before Lacey goes looking for me. Have fun, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You sure? Do you need me to walk you back to your car?" Peter asked. Megan shook her head and told him she could find her car just fine. As she walked down the street back to the office, she wished she had asked Bud if he could walk her back. The night had become cold and the air was thick with rain, different from the clear skies just hours before. It was almost as if the weather was trying to match Megan's mood. As she nearing the entrance to the parking garage, she almost ran into a tall, cloaked man walking out.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." She joked, laughing off the fact that her heart started pounding in her chest. The man lowered the hood of his jacket and Megan saw a scar right across his right eye, she figured from a bar fight many years ago, then it hit her that the guy was a part of a case she had worked on a week ago. The next thing she knew, the guy had her pinned up against the wall, with a knife against her throat.

"Say a word, and I swear I will cut your throat." Megan was frozen in terror, she could tell the man wasn't lying, and she didn't want to chance anything with the knife poking her skin. Her eyes were wide, and she prayed to God not to let any tears fall. "You put my brother in jail Dr. Hunt, now you must pay the consequences." He then turned her around and walked her back into the parking garage, where they came upon a parked black car, with no license plate. The man then pulled out something that looked like a cop club.

"_Where the hell did that come from?"_ Megan thought. She didn't have time to figure it out, because in the next second, he swung it against the back of her head effectively knocking her unconscious. The man knelt down so that he could pick the doctor up, and then proceeded to place her in the trunk of his car. With one last look at the security camera on the wall, he gave a polite nod and a smile before climbing into the driver seat and taking off.

**So I also got the idea from this conversation me and a guy were having during human physiology today. Not only has my lab partner and I decided that the guy is actually a girl today because he had no clue what a penis was (started Reproductive unit today, though jokingly of course ;) ) but him and I were talking about how we would kidnap people. I came up with the idea of throwing them in my trunk, while he came up with the hitting and then waving at the camera.**

**Anyways.. Comment and possibly alert my story? You know you want to ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is super short. I'm not that great at writing, but this is chapter 3 out of 6.**

**I already have the story written out save for a few stuff in chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Body of Proof and it's characters, just this plot. Though in my mind, I'd like to think so ;)**

Peter got off the phone with Lacey and looked at both Sam and Bud. "She hasn't seen Megan since yesterday morning, and her car is still down in the parking garage." Bud got up and started dialing the police station to call it in when Ethan came running down the hall to them.

"You guys have to see this; it's the security camera footage from last night!" They all headed to the security room where they began to watch the tape. What they saw left them all speechless. None of them could have ever believed they were seeing Dr. Megan Hunt being pushed up against a wall with a knife to her throat, then being dragged and placed into the trunk of a car.

"Can you see a license plate on the car?" Sam asked. The security guard zoomed into the rear of the car, where a license plate should have been. As he zoomed out, they all noticed the man look at the camera then nod and smile. "Pause it right there. That smug bastard. Peter, Bud does that man look familiar to you?"

"I think-isn't that the brother of the guy we arrested a week ago for the murder of that little girl?" Bud asked, knowing full well the answer to his question. He remembered how after the trial, the man came up to Megan saying he would find revenge somehow and then walked away. "He said he would get payback from Dr. Hunt after the trial, didn't think he would actually do anything."

"That's great and all, but Megan is gone. We need to figure out where this guy lives and work from there." Peter stated before walking out to go find Dr. Kate Murphy. On his way to Kate's office, a hand reached out and pulled him into one of the storage rooms.

"Hey babe, you looked stressed earlier. Is everything alright?" Dani began kissing his mouth, but Peter wasn't in the mood and put his hands in between them.

"Not right now Dani, I have stuff to do concerning Megan."

"Why do you call her Megan? She's your boss isn't she? Besides, whatever it is, I am sure she can handle it on her own." She moved closer to Peter but he gently pushed her away.

"No she can't. I have to go." With that, he left the storage room and continued towards Kate's office. Kate was sitting at her desk going over a few files when Peter knocked on her door.

"Hey Peter, any word on Megan?"

"We just looked at some security footage. A man took her last night outside the parking garage. We're following on the lead right now."

"Wonderful news-I mean not wonderful news that she's gone, but that you have a lead. Do you know who it might be?"

"I believe his name is Daniel Carnegie, the brother of the killer that Megan caught a week ago."

"I remember him. Serious nutcase, short tempered too. He caused Megan to blow up in the interrogation room. Never thought I would see the day when that would happen. Anyway, just find her okay?"

"I plan on it." Peter walked out of the office and found Sam and Bud just before they left to search for Daniel's home.

**So I have no intent on making Dani the bad guy, I rather like her character. However, I'm not a big fan of the Dani and Peter pairing. METER all the way :)**

**This may be weird asking, but what countries are you all from? This is just me being curious lol. I think it's cool meeting people from outside the US, and I'm thinking of moving to Australia after college. Comment where your from if you would like, and alert maybe? You know your hand is just itching to hit that alert button ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two more chapters to go. I figured that I would post two chapters a day for your benefit and mine. I have the worst memory in the world, and if I just post a chapter a day, I have a feeling I would forget to post one of them. Haha story of my life. You should have seen me today in English, I forgot half my homework at home. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof, because if I did, Megan and Peter would be together by now ;)**

Megan Hunt woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, a feeling of panic shot up her spine once she recalled the events the night before. "Dr. Hunt, how nice of you to rejoin the living. It must be tiresome work investigating the dead all the time." The voice came from somewhere behind Megan but she was too afraid to look. She looked down at her hands and saw them taped together as well as her body being tied to the chair. She tried to move but it was no use. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice was closer now, and Megan could feel the person's breath on her ear as he spoke.

"What do you want?" She asked, surprised that her voice didn't give away how scared she truly was. The man behind her just laughed and then stepped into view. She tried to remember his name, but was drawing a blank.

"What I want is for my brother to be set free, but that doesn't look like it will happen for some time. That is, unless I have something the cops would want. You, Dr. Hunt seemed to have made quite the impression on the police as of late, and I would figure they would want you back in _one piece_." To emphasize the last part of his statement, he held up his knife to give Megan a better look. "It seems that I know your name Dr. Megan Hunt, but you have failed to remember mine. I believe you remember my brother, Will Carnegie. You sent the cops after him once you decided he was the killer of that stupid little girl. If you remember, we had quite the row in the interrogation room as you tried to get me to confess. Ringing any bells?"

I took her a moment, but then she remembered. "Daniel…Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why?" Daniel slapped Megan across the face causing a tear to fall from her eyes. "You took away the only person who meant something to me! The only one I could count on! You left me alone with no one to turn to! Now I'm going to pay my brother back by doing the only thing I can, hurting you!" He placed the knife against her cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold blade slicing through her skin, sticky blood began to run down her face. The next thing she knew, her mouth was being taped shut and Daniel's footsteps were heard retreating.

As he left, Megan let the tears fall freely. The only person she was, or could afford to be thinking of was her daughter, Lacey. _"Lacey, I hope you are alright. I need to find some way to get out of here without getting myself killed."_

**Awe.. I wasn't quite sure what to write. My friend who is all blood and guts loving, said to cut her throat. That's a little too harsh for me, so I went with the cheek. Hope you enjoyed, sorry it's so short. This and the next chapter are just building up to the final chapter which is way longer.**

**Did I ever mention I'm thinking about becoming a Medical Examiner. Loved medicine since I was about 10, and I'm not the most social person in the world, so it would be perfect. I was thinking either that or an OB/Gyn. Kinda complete opposites, but both of them would be amazing to work as :)**

**Comment. Favorite. Alert. Whatever floats your boat :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the second to last chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Body of Proof.**

"Philly Police, open up!" There was no answer. Bud stepped back from the door as Peter slammed against it causing it to forcefully swing open. The cops quickly filed into the apartment with their guns held in front of them ready for anything. What they found was nothing but a cat hiding under a couch, and a newspaper on the kitchen table with the headline reading "Little Girl's Killer Caught Thanks to Philly's Own" and a picture of Megan, Bud, and Will Carnegie walking out of the police station. The disturbing part of the picture was that Megan's whole body had been cut out and torn to pieces.

"Now we are back to square one. Where could he have taken her?" Sam looked around the room trying to find any evidence that Daniel lived there besides the cat and newspaper. "Seems like he hasn't been here in over a week and wiped the entire place clean."

"Why would he leave the newspaper?" Bud asked, clearly confused.

"To let us know that he took her, it feels almost as if he is mocking us." Peter replied. Sam's phone rang and she walked into the other room to answer it. "We should ask one of his neighbors if they have seen him, or if they know where he might be."

"No need. That was Daniel's boss from the bakery he worked at. He said he believes he knows where Daniel might have taken Megan." Sam said while walking back into the room. Bud and Peter both turned to her, waiting for the location. "He said Daniel was talking about taking a nice lady to the old, abandoned flour mill to show her around. Why someone would talk about taking a girl there, I have no idea. You guys ready to go? We might not have a lot of time."

The race against the clock was on. Sirens from Bud and Sam's car could be heard from miles away, but hopefully it wasn't too late for Megan. On the car ride to the mill, Peter began to ponder his own thoughts. He always felt protective over Megan, almost like he was her cushion to the outside world. He always teased her about how she always goes back to the bodies, but he found that intriguing about her. He would even admit that he almost felt like they would be something more than just friends. Their playful flirting and her way of opening up to him instead of anything else had made him fall for her. It wasn't until that FBI agent came into the picture that he started to realize that maybe it was all just in his head, so he backed off. That was when Dani came into Peter's life. He wasn't expecting it at all, he even told her that dating a coworker was messy, though it was true, he was just having a hard time getting over Megan. One day in the elevator he just said to hell with it and threw caution to the wind, that was before he found out Megan and the FBI agent had broken it off just that night. Now he and Dani have been dating for over two weeks and things are going great, even though he still feels something for Megan.

They pulled up to the mill just ten minutes after leaving Daniel's house and ran inside. "Police!"

**Dana Delany is my favorite actress, and I just found out she is friends with Cher, my favorite singer. I think my day has just been made :)**

**Comment. Favorite. I may post up the last chapter in a little while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter yay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof.**

"Oh, do you here that Dr. Hunt? The cavalry has arrived! Isn't that just wonderful?" Daniel had a malicious glint in his eyes, and Megan knew this confrontation was not going to end well. "If your cop friends so much as touch you, I might just detonate this entire building, blowing us all up. You wouldn't want that now would you?" He shoved a little remote control in front of her face letting her know he wasn't bluffing. She saw his fist before it made contact with her face, causing her to scream out in pain, though it was muffled by the tape.

"Don't move! Step away from the doctor!" Bud shouted as he, Sam, and Peter ran forward to help Megan. Megan's eyes grew wide and she looked at the remote detonator in Daniel's hand trying to signal for them to stop. Bud sensed something was up and stopped in his tracks, causing Sam and Peter to pause.

"Ah yes, you must be Detectives Morris and Baker I presume? Oh and who could forget Dr. Hunt's right hand man, Peter Dunlop? What a pleasant surprise. If you move any closer, I just might let my finger slip on this nice little button, effectively blowing us all up. I say tread carefully detectives."

"What do you want Daniel? What do you have to gain? If you blow us up, that means you are dead as well." Bud stated, trying to rile Daniel up.

"Who cares? So long as Megan Hunt is dead, then I have accomplished what I needed to do!"

"Then what happens? Your brother Will is let out of jail while you lay in your grave? Is that what you want, for your brother to have no family left? If you let Megan go, you can still get to see your brother. Assure him that he still has someone out there who cares for him. You know what your brother told me before he was taken to his cell? He told me to make sure you stayed safe, do you really want me to go back on my word to your brother?" Sam said. Daniel hesitated for a second, and Bud used it to his advantage. Lifting his gun up, he shot at Daniel. The bullet hit his hand, and the remote fell on the floor. Sam and Bud rushed up to Daniel to cuff him and then radioed in that they needed an ambulance, or two. Peter hurried over to Megan and untied her. She was full on crying now and flung herself into Peter's arms.

"Megan, Megan it's alright, you're safe now. You're bleeding honey, let's get you to the hospital." Neither of them thought to mention the fact that Peter just called her honey, but it felt nice all the same. They walked outside and were greeted by Kate, Ethan, and Curtis. Kate looked at the cut on Megan's cheek and declared that it wasn't deep and just needed stitches. Megan then did something that shocked everyone into oblivion, she stepped forward and hugged Kate. Megan saw the look on everyone's faces and just laughed.

"What, I can't be thankful to see her? I'm just glad that I get to see the outside world again." Everyone relaxed and joined in her laughing which quickly ended when Megan's face scrunched up in pain. "Don't worry, the cut just stings. Hope you guys are ready to work your butt off tomorrow." That earned a few groans from both Ethan and Curtis as Megan walked away towards the approaching ambulance. After about twenty minutes of stitches and solution to clean her cut, Megan was a good as new, save for the big scar she was bound to gain on her cheek.

Peter joined her side a few moments later and offered her a ride, which she gladly accepted. They stopped at the office to grab her purse before heading off towards Megan's home. The car ride home was awkwardly silent, each of them not knowing what to say to the other. Once they were at Megan's apartment, Peter grabbed her arm as she was about to open the door to get out. "Megan, I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you are safe."

"Thanks-"

"No, let me finish. Megan Hunt, I have had the biggest crush on you for the longest time and I have felt too afraid to let you know. I figured you would turn me down the second I told you because of how dedicated you are to your work. It wasn't until today that I realized how deep my feelings are for you. I love you Megan. It's stupid that it took you getting taken and almost killed for me to realize it, but I love you. Please say something." Megan had been silently gazing at Peter throughout his entire speech. Did he just say he loved her? She must be losing her mind after today's events, but surely she's not. One look into his eyes told her that he was being quite serious. She had to fight the urge to kiss him senseless and take him right there in his car. She had one person to think about in this.

"What about Dani?"

"I broke it off with her earlier as you were getting stitched. I called her right after I realized my feelings for you, and she understood completely. Besides, I think Ethan has a thing for her."

"He has been drooling around her a lot lately." They both ended up laughing then Megan asked, "You want to come inside?" Nodding his head, they both walked up to her apartment. As Megan dug through her purse for her keys, she felt Peter move closer. His arms wrapped around her waist and she felt his lips hovering over her neck. She opened the door and pulled him aside. Once the door was closed, Peter found himself up against the door with Megan attacking his lips. He decided it was time that someone else became the dominating one and turned Megan around so that her back hit the door. The sudden moved shocked Megan, but she wasn't about to let this moment go. Peter lifted her up so that her legs could wrap around him and started to kiss her neck up to her cheek then to her lips. He started walking towards the bedroom, both of them frightened yet thrilled at the same time. Neither care what their coworkers would think the next day.

**METER is back :) Hope you liked the story as much as I liked writing it haha.**


End file.
